A Mother at 17
by Moonangel24
Summary: Serena Mother and Father were so angry at Serena the day She got pregnant but in truly Darien took average over her when She didn't really know what was happening then after she found She was moving to a new school where she would be a teenage mother to be. What will happen will someone understand her pain plus actually like her a pregnant girl find out.
1. Chapter 1

A Mother at 17.

Serena Mother and Father were so angry at Serena the day She got pregnant but in truly Darien took average over her when She didn't really know what was happening then after she found out She was moving to a new school where she would be a teenage mother to be.  
What will happen will someone understand her pain plus actually like her a pregnant girl find out.


	2. Chapter 2

A Mother at 17.

Has Serena ran down the beach she ran into the bathroom stall throwing up her lunch first her breakfast now her lunch the small of the food made her sick.

let start the story chapter 1.

Splash...has Serena food hit the toilet water.

Ahhhhhh...Serena are you alright asks her friends that follow after her worried about her.

I don't know anymore Leta I can't seem to eat anything today spoke up Serena worried. How long have you been feeling like this Serena Asks Amy.

about a week now plus I haven't gotten my period either spoke Serena. when was your last one Serena Asks Rai lightly jealous of Serena popularity and most of all because she was dating the hottest guy in there school Darien Prince.

Darien was his name he was football captain plus a really strong snowboarder too he was a big ladies man also a player with girls hearts his newest Girlfriend was Serena Tuskino a girl who never did anything but try to pass her test and hang with friends witch lead him to asking her out witch She foolishly agreed to and now this happens to her.

Serena was the first girl to hold Darien down for a year she was his longest girlfriend ever but has of a few weeks ago about 8 weeks ago He finally got her to sleep with him witch he enjoyed but now he never spend much time with Serena anymore.

Back with the girls.

Serena how long ago did you and Darien have Sex Asks Mina worried too.

Umm...about 8 weeks ago why Asks Serena. Think back to that night Serena did Darien use a condom Asks Mina. I'm sorry I can't really remember what happen after that summer beach party replied Serena crying lightly.

Serena go to the store and buy a pregnancy test right away yelled Rai. Has She left the bathroom praying hoping that this was only a flu bug nothing else but She was a fade it wasn't.

She was running down the beach so fast She didn't see a bunch of Boys playing football.

It was Inuyasha's team ageist Darien's team.

Inuyasha went to go get the ball Darien threw it harder then needed and When Inuyasha jump up to catch it he slam into Serena knocking her down with him.

To be continue if you wish to find out what happens then please read some more.


	3. Chapter 3

A Mother at 17.

Meeting Inuyasha the half demon.

I'm so sorry I didn't see you there are you OK Asks Inuyasha trying to be nice to her.

Owe spoke Serena standing trying to stand up. Here let me help you up are you sure your alright Asks Inuyasha holding her up ageist him gently.

Yeah I'll be alright I think I just got the wind knock out of Me replied Serena smiling at Inuyasha. Good to hear your not hurt Spoke up Darien voice from behind them.

Darien spoke up Serena with a bright smile.

What you know her Asks Inuyasha. Yes I do She is my girlfriend replied Darien smiling. witch you were hitting on Inuyasha yelled Darien Knocking Inuyasha's hands off her waste.

Sorry but I was not flirting on this girl I was saying Sorry for slamming her to the ground Replied Inuyasha. Anyway Darien why haven't you called me I haven't seen you sent that last beach party about 8 weeks ago you haven't even return any of my calls Asks Serena stopping between both boys.

Inuyasha and Darien use to be friends back when they were kids now they were always challenging each other even though they don't go to the same school anymore.

but one thing Inuyasha knew about was Darien playing women up until they sleep with him and after that happens he begins to not call them back he start making up stories that he was busy and what not till the girl normally find him with another girl with his dick fucking the other women witch turn into a horrible break up leaving the girl heart broken.

witch if he saying these things to her witch means he must have already gotten her into bed with him then that means he beginning his break up plan then thought Inuyasha.

Inuyasha use to foolishly acted the same way with girls he'd play them just like Darien did but he stop playing around after he became strongly in love with Kagome they dated for a while then she dump him for someone else witch broke him down he never again played a girls heart again place he went out with his 8th grade crush Kikyo witch he found her cheating on him has well.

Oh boy spoke up Inuyasha. What Asks Darien with a strong serious face that said don't say a word to her.

Nothing at all replied Inuyasha. Are you OK Asks Serena being sweet as always. Inuyasha look at her.

Yeah I just have to get going is all I have a date to get to spoke Inuyasha walking away.

Come on Miroku Brandon were leaving yelled out Inuyasha.

coming hey nice playing with you boys yelled Miroku smiling. Bye Says Darien.

then they were gone for sure.

Hey Serena I'm sorry to cut are meeting short but I have to be going spoke up Darien smiling. What why can't you stay for a little bit Asks Serena sad face.

I'd like to but I promise a guy at work I would fill in for him early today replied Darien kissing her on the mouth.

OK I understand replied Serena smiling.

Then he left her there then she remember where she was going before that good looking Half Demon slam into her.

Has she grab a bus ride to a clinic she heard of for youngsters a pregnancy hospital in fact.

At the clinic.

Hello dear what can I help you with Asks the nurse smiling.

Um I was hoping to get tested for a pregnancy test Replied Serena blushing from embarrassment.

Ok you will have to fill out this form and such and I'll call you when there ready to see you replied the red headed nurse smiling.

Serena fill out everything she knew of plus her last period and all.

Here you go spoke Serena giving the nurse the paperwork back.

Ok take a seat and wait till I call you OK replied the nurse name Rina.

She waited for a few min feeling nervous as hell.

Serena Tuskino called out another doctor.

Hello dear please step this way Spoke up the doctor.

After waiting for about in hour later the doctor came back in the room.

So what going on am I pregnant or not Asks Serena serious face.

It a Baby alright you are pregnant sweetheart Replied the Doctor Sara. So I'm going to have a baby spoke Serena.

Yes dear replied Sara smiling nervously at the young girl.

How could I let this happen yelled Serena crying.

That what happens when you get involved in sex my dear it normally lead to pregnancy replied Sara.

Thanks for the help doc. can I go now Asks Serena crying.

Of course replied Sara smiling bye to the girl.

well now she knew what going on what will her parents think of this she was freaking out. Has she sat waiting for the bus she lost herself into that night Darien took her flower of her womb her virginity.

end of this chapter to be continue the next chapter will be added soon thanks.


	4. Chapter 4

A Mother at 17.

Has Serena sat watching for the bus to come and get her she was thinking about the forgettable night and when she says forgettable she means she has no idea what happen that night she remember going to the beach party but in sleeping with Darien wasn't supposed to happen that she knew for sure was true thought Serena.

Flashback.

Hey Serena and her friends finally got to the party band started some boys were playing for the party. everybody was dancing or in the water playing around having a great time.

Serena was standing right next to Darien who was treating her like she was a princess doing everything for her making her happy.

Hey Serena would you like a beer Asks Richard smiling. Oh No I don't drink replied Serena. Oh come on Serena stop being such a princess for once be a bad girl for me Asks Darien smiling at her.

Ah...um...Ok just 1 though ok Replied Serena sacred to let Darien down.

Drink up princess Spoke up Narku smiling.

She took hold of the can and began drinking.

You see was that so hard Asks Darien smiling. it taste horrible the flavor is yuck yelled out Serena. Oh well if you don't like beer then here try this spoke up Miroku who also at that party too.

She took a drink from it and smiling brightly.

This is good what is it Asks Serena smiling. It a wind cooler you can't easily get drunk off of one of these drinks replied Miroku smiling. Thanks a lot replied Serena smiling too.

though out the night it was fun for everyone.

Serena and Darien were dancing around the fire listening to the band playing.

Darien started putting his hands down on Serena's ass trying to get fresh. Darien stop it I'm not ready for that yet Spoke up Serena pulling his hands off her.

Come on baby when we going to do it we been dating for a year now replied Darien smiling. it just I'm not ready replied Serena blushing. Maybe I could help you not to be so nervous I could help you out Says Darien.

No I told you I'm not having sex until I'm out of high school I don't want to risk getting pregnant replied Serena. come on baby I don't want to wait anyway more says Darien.

I said no yelled Serena. Find I'm going to go get us something to drink replied Darien walking away.

Hey Serena yelled out Mina smiling. has she talk with the girls.

Here you go Darien spoke Narku smiling.

So no luck with Serena huh Asks Narku smiling. I'm having a hard time cracking this girl she push me away when I try to get her I've tried everything I know how to do with girls and nothing has work with this girl replied Darien.

Look like your losing your touch replied Narku. No I'm not I just need some help some tips from the master witch is you spoke Darien.

Alright I'll help you out spoke up Narku smiling evilly. great so what should I do Asks Darien smiling. Get her to take this pill she won't be able to resist you she be begging you to take her clothes off replied Narku smiling.

But that means she wouldn't be able to understand what going on it be like raping her spoke Darien. It up to you just tell her when she come to that she asks you to do it replied Narku smiling evilly still.

Has Darien thought about it he gave in cause the sooner he hook up with Serena he go out with sexy Rai. He smile at that idea because Rai was his dream girl the girl he wanted to marry someday.

back with Serena.

Sorry for knocking you over says Serena trying to help a boy up.

No problem replied the boy walking over to his girlfriend.

Serena baby here you go drink up spoke Darien handling her, her drink. thanks what took so long Asks Serena smiling. Talking to a friend replied Darien.

a

so they dance some more then everything got crazy for Serena.

Darien put his hands all over her making her want more why though she thought.

The last thing she knew was they were having sex in his tent.

then the next morning she was yelling and crying at Darien. He acted hurt by her and started pulling away from her more offend She tried to say sorry for the way she acted to him.

she hadn't seen him scent now.

end of flashbacks.

What happen I know I told him no because I was afraid this would happen and it still happen yelled Serena.

She got up and went to find a seat on the bus witch was full of people.

Hey is that seat taken Asks Serena poking Sango shoulder. Not at all replied Sango smiling.

So what school you go to Asks Sango smiling. Um Crystal high Replied Serena. Um nice spoke Sango. how old are you Asks Sango smiling. 17 replied Serena. Me too replied Sango.

though out the bus ride they both talk all the way up to Serena having a baby and had no idea how it happen. Sango was surprised but was supportive about it and gave Serena her number.

that all for now thanks.

end of this chapter to be continue the next chapter will be added soon thanks.


	5. Chapter 5

A Mother at 17.

though out the bus ride they both talk all the way up to Serena having a baby and had no idea how it happen. Sango was surprised but was supportive about it and gave Serena her number.

Here just incase you need a friend to talk to Says Sango smiling has she pulled the bus stop single.

Well this is my stop so talk to you again soon replied Sango. bye thanks so much says Serena smiling.

and then Serena finally got home.

I'm home spoke up Serena nervous about telling them the truth.

Hey baby welcome home sweetheart replied Serena's Mother Kara.

Mommy, Daddy I have something horrible to tell you Says Serena crying. What wrong Serena are you alright are you hurt Asks Her Father serious face. while packing boxes because they were getting ready to move.

I'm pregnant spoke up Serena really fast. Her father drop what he was doing so did her mother.

Serena how could you get yourself into such a mess yelled Her Father Aragon angry. I'm sorry I didn't asks for this I didn't even want to sleep with Darien replied Serena crying.

Darien did this to you yelled Her Father. I'm sorry yelled back Serena crying harder.

Ok I want you to tell me everything about that night spoke up Serena's Mother.

So has she told them everything she remember and that she told him no but he push it farther then needed but after there fight he came back gave her, her drink and after she black out not remembering what happen Darien told her that she wanted it to happen.

That the hole story Mother Father spoke Serena. Serena's father knew what happen now and he was piss. that fucking asshole rape you Serena yelled her father. What Darien wouldn't do that thought Serena.

Yes he did yelled her father and mother reading her thoughts. Kara stay with Serena help her get pack were getting out of this house has soon has possible spoke up Aragon.

Sure be careful dear Says Kara crying for her daughter.

Daddy I want to go with you yelled Serena if that asshole truly did that then I want to see you beet him for 1 and 2nd I want to give him a piece of my mind Says Serena.

Come on get in spoke her father.

Has they drove around looking for Darien.

meanwhile.

Hey Darien spoke up his Date Lisa waiting for him smiling. Hey baby Replied Darien smiling.

Also Inuyasha was on a double date with Miroku and Sango with a friend she set them up with.

So Kari your name right Asks Inuyasha. yes that me and your Inuyasha Asks Karl smiling. yeah replied Inuyasha.

things weren't going the way Inuyasha hope they would.

Hey mutt your date just walk out on you then again I'd run away too laugh out Darien. Shut up yelled Inuyasha. I guess that didn't turn out the way we wanted replied Sango. nope it sure didn't replied Miroku smiling. Thanks guy but I'm heading out spoke up Inuyasha.

Has he turn to leave he seen Darien's girlfriend walk in with a big guy.

Huh things may get interesting spoke Inuyasha who sat down watching the show about to play out but if he want was going to happen that night he wouldn't take it so easily.

Darien yelled Serena spotting him.

Ah Serena what you doing here Asks Darien. before she answered him Serena Father cut him of with his fist going into his pretty boys face.

What the hell spoke up everyone surprised.

You if you ever come near my Daughter again I'll kill you, you got that punk spoke Aragon in a very dangerous tone voice.

What if I don't want to old man Yelled back Darien.

Serena what happen Asks Sango sneaking over to Serena side along who the other 2 Miroku and Inuyasha.

Um your that girl from the bus earlier replied Serena. Yes it me spoke Sango. before she could answer Sango her father yelled it in Darien face.

You fucking rape my daughter you drug her drink didn't you yelled Aragon.

Oh is that what you came to tell me Replied Darien smiling. This is not funny yelled Aragon angry.

To answer your question yes I did drug her drink she just wouldn't let me have what I wanted she made wait a hole year for god sakes so I took it in my own hands and drug her and I love every moment of it yelled Darien.

You sick mother fucker I'm going to kill you yelled Aragon pushing his face in.

Is that all you got old man replied Darien smiling.

before Darien knew anything Inuyasha held him down punching him like crazy.

the cops were called and then everyone told what happen and Darien went to jail for teenagers he was charge with rape.

Thanks can we go now Asks Aragon. Yes your free to go replied the Cop.

Serena I'm sorry he did that to you spoke up Sango. Serena just hugged Sango crying loudly.

It OK Says Sango being supportive. Pour girl Says Miroku. I knew Darien was sick but I never thought I'd hear about him raping someone spoke Inuyasha.

Serena let go home we need to finish packing for the move Spoke up Aragon.

Move your leaving Asks Sango. I'm moving to Saint Four jewel street Replied Serena. That are street Spoke Inuyasha surprised. Yeah I'll be going to your school Sango Replied Serena.

That great then we can be the best of friends Says Sango. thanks replied Serena. What wrong asks Miroku. It just would you really like to be friends with a pregnant girl who got knock up because she was rape Spoke Serena honestly scared.

Inuyasha move closely to Serena face. Just because your pregnant doesn't mean we would cast you away Replied Inuyasha smiling.

Thanks a lot guys everyone spoke Serena.

come on sweetie let go home says her father.

then they went home.

end of this chapter to be continue the next chapter will be added soon thanks.


	6. Chapter 6

A Mother at 17.

It was a week later from what happen with Serena raping her parents and her talk about her responsibility about what she needs to think about either she get an abortion or raises it or adaption.

Serena mind was confused hurt betrayed by Darien her love for him blinded her of his true nature.

Serena called out her Father.

Ah what is it Dad Asks Serena blank face. were here this is your new school Spoke Aragon smiling. OH right bye Papa replied Serena. Serena I know your confused and hurt but I'm sure you'll make the right choice Says Aragon.

Thanks Dad Replied Serena smiling as she walk down the halls to her new school.

Has a teacher from the front office took Serena to her first class.

meanwhile.

Hey Inuyasha what you think about summer ending already Asks Miroku smiling. it went by to fast I haven't even had sex all summer replied Inuyasha. I feel sorry for you Sango and I finally did it this last Saturday replied Miroku. finally I thought she keep you waiting till your married Spoke up Inuyasha. well anyway what you been doing Asks Miroku smiling.

just been thinking a lot Says Inuyasha smiling. oh about what Asks Miroku. about that girl replied Inuyasha. What girl did you meet someone Asks Miroku thinking perverted thoughts.

No I'm talking about that girl Sango became friends with the one Darien drug and rape Replied Inuyasha. why you worry about her for Asks Miroku. for crying out loud Miroku she was rape by someone I once look up to like a brother I feel sorry and it really sickened me more then anything and what more she pregnant and has no one to help her Says Inuyasha.

Do you have a thing for her Asks Miroku. What Replied Inuyasha. you seem to truly care about her Inuyasha spoke Miroku.

Well I guess I do care for her she was very beautiful on the beach that day we met Spoke up Inuyasha thinking back on that day he slam her to the ground.

Serena was wearing a dark blue swim suit She had wonderful curves she wasn't to thin like his last girlfriend Kikyo. but she wasn't fat either she was perfect size she look like a fun person to hang with.

Hello Inuyasha spoke up Miroku waving his hands in his face.

What yelled Inuyasha. I said what make you like her so Asks Miroku.

I guess I can't help it I guess after my mother died when I was 5 then Father found my Sister Sango Mother was pregnant too and was cast out into the cold by her ex and father took her in beginning to love again and then Sango was born even though she was my half sister I still love her and I guess someone being pregnant and needing help seem like a good idea spoke Inuyasha.

Ok I get it Mr. softy replied Miroku. Hey if you ever tell anyone I ever said that to you I'll kill you and if you ever cheat on my sister I'll kill you got it yelled Inuyasha.

Ok I swear yelled back Miroku.

Hey Miroku Inuyasha come on we'll be late yelled out Sango grabbing hold of them both.

Has they sat down at there desk waiting for class to start.

Has Keada was about to start class a knock was at the door in came the principle walk in with Serena.

Ah it Serena spoke Sango smiling. that right she said she was coming here Says Miroku. alright good now I can get to know her some more replied Sango. Yeah all of will be good friends I'm sure sister Spoke Inuyasha.

This is your new student Serena Tuskino Keada I was just showing her around Says Kenai smiling. very well thanks spoke Keada.

Well welcome Serena you can take a seat next to Sango spoke up Keada smiling.

Thanks a lot says Serena walking over to Sango and her friends.

Throughout class Sango and Serena whispered things back and froth getting to know more about the other.

Wow what a boring class spoke Serena. tell me about it spoke up Inuyasha. I know how that is Inuyasha pass out Replied Miroku smiling. Well it like she said it boring it was so boring I fell asleep Spoke up Inuyasha.

Good idea Inuyasha maybe next time I'll join you in dream land replied Serena smiling. umm...huh whatever spoke Inuyasha.

Well here the cafeteria spoke up Sango going to get in line to get food as well has everyone else too.

Serena smell something that made her really hungry.

So what on the menu today Trisha Asks Sango.

Chicken mash potatoes sweet rolls or cheeseburgers from Hotaru over there spoke Trista smiling. Crispy chicken please says Sango smiling back. Here you are replied Trista. thanks replied Sango.

and for you dear asks Trista. um can I have that one please Asks Serena pointing to the baroque chicken. sure thing enjoy replied Trista. Thank you Says Serena walking over to the tables with Sango next to her.

Miroku and Inuyasha just enjoyed themselves.

Serena was finally happy to have food in her belly again.

has the day went on everyone was happy.

Finally class is over for the day Spoke Serena tried.

Yeah replied Inuyasha walking to his car. Hey isn't the buses that way Asks Serena. Yes but we all ride with Inuyasha unless you want to take the crowded bus replied Sango smiling. no not really replied Serena. then get in spoke Inuyasha.  
Serena you sit up front Sango and I well take back seat Spoke up Miroku smiling.

Thanks Says Serena smiling.

They took turn dropping off someone.

Miroku was 1st Sango went home early and Serena was surprised at the size of it.

So where too Asks Inuyasha actually it just 2 blocks that way replied Serena. and there it is that my new house Says Serena.

Not bad Spoke Inuyasha. um well thanks for the ride home Inuyasha Says Serena.

Serena tomorrow do you want to ride with us again Asks Inuyasha smiling. Sure that be great Replied Serena. Would you like to come inside my parents aren't home Asks Serena smiling.

Ah no not today another time spoke Inuyasha. is it because I'm pregnant is that why you don't like me Asks Serena. No it not that it just I have a lot to do is all replied Inuyasha. If you say so replied Serena. Hey I don't care about you being pregnant I feel sorry for you but I really do like you Says Inuyasha.

you sure Asks Serena.

Really, really replied Inuyasha smiling. plus I want to take this friendship slow plus I don't want your father to hit me replied Inuyasha. Why would he Asks Serena confused. because he attack Darien replied Inuyasha.

Inuyasha he has reason to attack him you didn't do anything as long has he never catches us naked in bed then there no problems replied Serena smiling.

Ok I'm going to get going now I'll be here by 7 be ready ok and if you need anything here my number spoke Inuyasha smiling.

thanks a lot I like that were friends Inuyasha thanks Says Serena.

after that she went to have a bath then try to do her homework then fell asleep after supper.

Inuyasha was trying to play his cards right he wanted to asks Serena out but waited to asks he wanted her has his friend first to get to know her a lot more before coming serious with her.

after that thought ran though his mind he fell asleep.

So what will happen will Inuyasha ever ask Serena out, what happen when Sango feeling weird but what happening to her. will Miroku take the fall for his actions keep reading and find out more thanks for reading.

end of this chapter to be continue the next chapter will be added soon thanks.


	7. Chapter 7

A Mother at 17.

Has Serena slept She was soon woken by her clock going off. So she look up at it hitting the snooze button. Serena laid there for about 20 minutes then got from bed to use the bathroom.

Serena walk down stairs to the kitchen where her family were eating breakfast.

Good morning Serena did you sleep well Asks Her Father. Yes I did Replied Serena. Here have something to eat Serena Spoke up Her Mother.

Has Serena's Mother put some Eggs and toast on her plate, Serena smell the food and found herself in the bathroom throwing up.

Serena are you alright Asks Her Father knocking on the bathroom door. Has she rise her mouth out with mouth wash. she open up the door.

Yeah I'm alright Daddy just don't think I can eat breakfast with you all today Replied Serena. I understand Serena Spoke Aragon.

Daddy i've been thinking about what you said about this baby coming Spoke Serena. I reameber Replied Aragon.

I want to keep the baby I know I don't make a lot of money but that will change really soon because I've been looking for a job for myself. I guess the point i'm trying to say is that I can't kill my baby and I can't live with something inside me for 9 months and then just give it away Spoke Serena crying.

Hey I understand I just want what best for you and the baby but if your truly serious about keeping the baby then you have to work hard for this baby then Replied Aragon. I know papa replied Serena smiling.

Serena walk back into her room to get ready for school.

Serena was digging though her closest for something nice to wear for school. Has she pulled out a purple turtle neck shirt and some jeans that has flowers printed in the legs and back pockets.

Ringing ...ring...Ah Hello Serena speaking Spoke up Serena answering the phone. Hey Serena it Sango Replied Sango. Good morning Sango, so what up Spoke Serena putting her clothes on while the phone was being held by Serena's shoulders and chin.

Just calling to see how your feeling so how are you feeling this feeling Asks Sango. I'm OK I guess I got sick this morning from breakfast I couldn't even eat anything but I'm OK now Replied Serena. Sorry to hear that I guess that means your probably not up to getting breakfast with us before school starts Spoke up Sango.

What she saying Asks Inuyasha. sitting on Sango's bed listening to them talk along with Miroku too.

Hold on Sango my Mother trying to call Me down stairs to talk fast Spoke up Serena putting the phone on hold. Not a problem Replied Sango waiting.

Meanwhile with Sango.

So is she coming or not Asks Inuyasha. She told me to hold on for a moment her mother wanted to speak to her Replied Sango.

Why did you say sorry to her for Asks Miroku smiling at Sango. She said that she got really sick this morning from the smell of her mother cooking she has a bad case of bad morning sickness, she may not be up to going out with us Says Sango.

She must be having a hard time with the morning sickness she must be having a harder time to keeping food down Spoke Miroku.

Has both Inuyasha and Sango look at him weirdly.

What I read parenting books a lot when I have free time Spoke up Miroku. Why would you do that for Asks Inuyasha.

So I can be ready for the day my girlfriend or wife is carrying my child Replied Miroku. Ummm...smart thinking Miroku now let hope you reameber everything later on for when that day truly comes around Spoke Sango.

back with Serena.

Hello Sango you still there Asks Serena. Yes i'm here Serena Replied Sango talking back. I've given it a thought and I'd like to go with you guys for breakfast Says Serena.

That great Inuyasha will pick you up about 20 minutes be ready to go Replied Sango. Thanks Sango see you soon Spoke Serena. Yep you bet see you soon Serena Replied Sango.

they both hang up the phone.

So She want to come with us Asks Miroku. Yes she said she wanted to go Replied Sango. Great then hurry up and get dress Yelled Inuyasha running into his room.

Miroku do you think my brother been acting weird Asks Sango. He's in love with Serena Replied Miroku smiling. What are you sure about that He and Kagome just broke up 4 months ago are you sure he's in to Serena has a girlfriend Asks Sango.

Oh yeah you should have seen the way he was looking at her at the beach when they first met Spoke up Miroku. Wait did they meet before i knew Serena Asks Sango. It was before she knew she was pregnant and she was with Darien Replied Miroku.

Ummm...does Inuyasha really want her that bad Asks Sango. i think he does but we have to see how Serena take it and if she even interested in Inuyasha.

If you say so Replied Sango walking outside seeing Inuyasha already in the car.

And they were off to pick up Serena for School and a quick breakfast too.

So what will happen next keep reading and find out. to be continue.


	8. Chapter 8

A Mother at 17.

At Serena house.

Serena was fully dress ready to go when She heard Inuyasha car pull up beeting it horn.

Well That my friends Mom i'm leaving now Says Serena saying goodbye to her mother.

Now Serena you be careful and please reamember you have a doctor appointment today OK Spoke Her Mother. I'll reamember Mom Spoke back Serena smiling kissing her mother goodbye.

Please take care please don't forget to go to the Doctor you do reamember where to go right Asks Her Mother. Yes I remember where it is and i'm going to asks Sango to come with me Replied Serena. Alright be safe call me Spoke up Her Mother kissing Serena goodbye.

Serena walk over to Inuyasha's hot Mustang it was a classic 19 something.

Hi Sango hello boys Spoke up Serena smiling. Hey you are you ready to go Asks Miroku smiling. Yes i'm Replied Serena getting into the front seat while Miroku jump back into the back with Sango.

Serena buckle her seat belt. Seeing her mother knocking on the window. What up mother Asks Serena.

You forgot your headache medicine plus it will help keep the sickness down Spoke Her Mother Grace.

Thanks Mom Replied Serena smiling. You three take good care of my daughter Spoke Grace. No need to worry she be safe with us Replied Sango. Thanks guys Replied Grace smiling.

Bye mom Says Serena. Nice meeting you mrs. Tuskino Spoke Inuyasha. It was nice to have met you too Inuyasha, Serena talk a lot about you Replied Serena. Mom...i don't talk that much about him yelled Serena crossing her arms. Really she talk about Me Asks Inuyasha blushing.

Yes she does Replied Grace teasing her daughter. Everyone laugh at the blushing Girl.

Well we got to be going now other wise we'll miss breakfast before school starts Spoke Inuyasha smiling. Oh well your very ansome so she can be a little late Replied Grace smiling. Thanks mother it time to go now Spoke Serena.

Has she walk back into the house they pulled away and started down the street.

Wow Serena you have a really cool Mom i wish Sango's mother would tell me it ok if Sango were a little late for school Spoke up Miroku smiling.

She was only being nice she didn't mean it seriously Replied Serena. Um... You have a very cool mom not many mother we've come across like Inuyasha Spoke Sango smiling too. Huh...why that Asks Serena.

Inuyasha a half demon sweetie not many people like him because of that very reason Says Miroku. that not right Replied Serena. Somethings are unfair Serena but we get by no matter what comes are ways Spoke Inuyasha. True i guess that true Replied Serena smiling.

So where we going for breakfast Asks Serena. It a place Inuyasha thought of Spoke Miroku smiling. Inuyasha was blushing red.

About 10 minutes went by.

So everyone talk back and froth till Inuyasha broke the chat that was happening between Sango, Miroku and Serena.

Hey you guys were here Spoke up Inuyasha smiling. This small restaurant is where were eating Asks Serena. Yep cause believe it or not this little cabin cafe is the best for breakfast food Replied Inuyasha.

Really it's that good Spoke Serena. Yes believe Me it really good it the best Replied Inuyasha smiling.

So has They waited there turn in line. Wait i just reamember something Spoke up Serena. What is it Serena Asks Sango. I don't have any money to buy food Replied Serena.

It's OK Serena i'll pay for you this morning Spoke up Inuyasha. Are you sure Asks Serena. Yes no need to worry Replied Inuyasha smiling. Thanks your the best Replied Serena.

How many Asks the lady. 4 of us Replied Sango. Alright this way please Spoke the lady working. Thank you Spoke Serena has she took hold of the menu. So has they sat down looking over the menu's.

Wow it actually smells really good in here Spoke up Serena. Told you So Replied Inuyasha.

Umm...has Serena smelt eggs She squeeze her guts plus her mouth.

Hey you ok Asks Sango. Serena shake her head no. She got up running into the girls bathroom.

That not good Spoke up Miroku worried. Serena you ok Asks Sango knocking on the door.

Inuyasha's super hearing heard her throwing up. I'm OK Sango Replied Serena rising her mouth out with water. You sure Asks Sango rubbing Serena's back.

Yeah I can't stand the smell of eggs and mostly onions Spoke Serena. Do you think you'll be able to eat anything Asks Sango.

Yeah i'm sure i can I'm so hungry Replied Serena. OK we'll be waiting for you Spoke Sango.

at the table.

Is she going to be alright Sango Asks Miroku. Yes she'll be alright Replied Sango. Didn't sound find to me Sister Spoke up Inuyasha. She find Inuyasha this is a national thing Serena going though all women go though when there pregnant Spoke Sango. She right Replied Miroku. Huh...what ever we better be careful what we eat around her Spoke up Inuyasha.

That true Serena said Eggs and Onions make her sick the smell of them get to her Replied Sango. Very well then let try not to eat anything that make her sick Spoke Miroku.

Here she comes Spoke Sango.

Hey you alright Asks Inuyasha. Yeah i'll be alright i've gotten use to this sickness problem Replied Serena smiling.

Hey you feeling alright dear Asks the owner. Yes i'm find please don't worry about me Replied Serena. Your sure your alright Asks the man.

Yes sir Spoke Serena. Alright can i bring you anything Asks the owner Kevin. Um some spirit please that help the sickness go down Replied Serena smiling. Alright and the rest of you Asks Kevin.

Um a Coke for Me Spoke Miroku. Dr. Pepper please Asks Sango. Cherry Coke please Says Inuyasha. Alright be right back please take a look at the menu's and a waiter will be with you all soon Spoke Kevin.

Um... what should i get thought Serena looking over the menu she was really hungry.

Well i'm pretty sure i know what i want Spoke Miroku. What you getting Miroku Asks Serena. I'm having a Rubin sandwiches Replied Miroku.

What about you Sango Asks Miroku. Um... i think i'm going to go with some chocolate chip pancakes Replied Sango. Umm...that does sound really good Spoke Inuyasha.

How about you Inuyasha what you having Asks Serena. Umm... i'm going to have the blue barrier Waffles Spoke Inuyasha.

What about you Serena Asks Sango. I'm going to have to go with the Stake and hashbrowns with a side of toast it normally would come with eggs i just say no eggs for me Replied Serena smiling.

Umm...that sounds actually better to me i'm having the same has you Spoke Inuyasha.

Hello my name is Holly and i'll be taken your order so do you all know what you want Asks there waitress Holly. Yes we do Replied Sango. Ok what would you like Asks Holly.

I'm having the chocolate chip pancakes with the side of hashbrowns and toast Spoke Sango smiling.

OK and what kind of bread White or wheat Asks Holly. White Replied Sango.

very well and for you sir Asks Holly. I'm having the Rubin sandwiche Replied Miroku. Ok and for you Miss Asks Holly.

Umm...can i get the Stake and hash browns with toast just no eggs extra hash browns Spoke Serena. Alright sure and how do you want your stake cook Asks Holly. Um Medium rear please Replied Serena. OK and for you sir Asks Holly.

I'll have what she having no eggs add extra hash browns Spoke up Inuyasha. How would you like your stake cook Asks Holly.

Umm...just the same has hers Replied Inuyasha. Alright I'll go put in your order Spoke Holly. Thank you Says Serena smiling.

So Serena if you don't mind me asking but how far are you Asks Miroku. What do you mean by that question Miroku Replied Serena confused.

I just meant like how far is your pregnancy is all Spoke Miroku. Ummm.. let see i should be just about 10 weeks Replied Serena smiling. I see and have you been to a doctor for check up's to make sure the baby's health is all good Asks Sango.

Actually I'v got an appointment after school today and I was hoping that you could come with me to the doctors if that OK with you Sango Says Serena. I would be happy to if i didn't have to work at 4 O Clock Replied Sango. Oh OK it's no big deal i was just hoping not having to go alone is all Spoke Serena sad face.

Well what about You Miroku could you go with Her Asks Sango. I would but i'm stuck at my grandfather's house very late tonight Replied Miroku.

It's no big deal you guys i can go alone Says Serena. I'll go with her Spoke up Inuyasha. Really your not busy Asks Serena. Yeah i'll take you right after school after all i've got nothing going on Replied Inuyasha.

Thanks Inuyasha that means a lot to Me, your a great friend Spoke Serena smiling.

They ate there food and finally Serena felt happy to have some food in her tummy. the baby must of like that breakfast thought Serena.

As they went to class learning from teachers and then given loads of homework for the weekend.

So that all for end of this chapter. to be continue.


End file.
